Technical Field
The present invention relates to interference alignment in a network, and more particularly, to interference alignment in a network with asymmetrical channel dimensions.
Description of the Related Art
The scarcity of frequency band and the ever-growing demand on wireless communication solicit for more spectrally efficient wireless communication techniques. Multiple antenna systems have been on the frontier of the research for the last decade and have reached saturation level. Full duplex communication has been recently absorbed much attention as a disruptive technology that can potentially double the spectral efficiency of wireless systems. A single link full duplex systems have shown to be able to almost reach the theoretical limit of doubling the spectral efficiency under laboratory environment and limited topologies and scenarios.
However, having multiple active transmission links in the same frequency band generates new interference patterns in comparison to the conventional half-duplex systems. In particular, in a cellular system, the uplink transmission may generate the same band interference at nearby downlink receivers. Hence, the promised gain of full duplex systems in doubling the spectral efficiency quickly degrades and makes the full duplex technology not scalable if the interference management is not addressed appropriately.